This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and, more particularly, to a vertical device and a method of forming a semiconductor device.
Vertical semiconductor devices, such as vertical gate-all-around transistors and FinFETs, are very popular but have complex and expensive processes. Therefore, there is a need to facilitate the manufacture thereof.